Alfred Dean Tasmeria
| image = Dean_manga.png|manga | aliases = Dean | affiliation = First Prince of Tasmeria Assistant of Iris Lana Armelia | relatives = Iria Fons Tasmeria (Grandmother) King Tasmeria (Father) Sharia (Mother) Edward Tone Tasmeria (Younger Half-Brother) Leticia Tasmeria (Younger Sister) Elpis Armelia (Son) Luce Armelia (Daughter) | relationships = Iris Lana Armelia (Wife) Ludius Jib Anderson (Aide, Childhood Friend) | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Green | hair = Blond }} (アルフレッド・ディーン・タスメリア), also known as the Dean (ディーン), is the first prince of Tasmeria who first appears as an assistant of Iris Lana Armelia. He signs up to work for the Azuta Corporation and helps out Iris with economics. Appearance Alfred has short spiky blond hair with his long bangs shifted to the left side and ivy green eyes. He usually sports a tie and a long butler like coat with collar is flared up and white gloves. On his left side, he has a sheathed sword whenever he is outside the wall of the Azuta Corporation. Personality Alfred is an extraordinarily reliable man although he seems to hide his true emotions with a facade mask or smiles which makes him mysterious. He's shown to be intelligent and even is capable of following up a conversation about politics with Iris Lana Armelia. After the death of his mother, his relation with his father soured and he became too cold and brash, he refused anyone but Ludy and his sister to be trustworthy, he viewed every thing void of emotion and as a pawn to be used. He vowed himself not to be like his love struck father. He always keep his face hard to read for others. But all his negative trait changed after his meeting with Iris. He even started to grow softer which was observed by his grandmother, sister and Ludy. They even attribute his change to Iris which he didn't deny. History Alfred is the first son of the king and his mother who is the first true queen. In game he was mentioned to be abroad and in the end the second prince would ascend the throne. But in reality, he resided in the country under an alias. His identity at first was mysterious especially since he's "studying aboard" for 10 years after his mother's death. He disguises as Dean and is known to know the Armelia household as such except for Tanya who never met him in person until he joined the conglomeration. Although, his plans aren't revealed just yet but he's good at hiding it. Relationships Iris Lana Armelia Alfred/Dean first met her through her butler Sebastian calling him down for investigation after Iris got Alfred's report for a certain part of town. He hadn't expected her invitation to join her corporation but, the reward for his service sounded promising so he agreed. After working with her, he finds himself more curious about her stature. He think she's an important figure in history and does want to stay by her side. Ludius Jib Anderson Quotes Gallery Dean Full.png Light Vol 4.jpg Light Vol 3.jpg Light Vol 2.jpg Category:Male Category:Main Category:Royalty